Hot shower
by yaoiipassion
Summary: Franky and Zoro take a shower.  Yaoi, Lime


On the Spa Island arc (the filler arc between Thriller Bark and Shabondy Archipielago) Franky and Zoro were missing for an awful lot of time.

What do yo think they were doing then?

AN: First OP fic... don't kill me, otherwise I cant improve!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hot Shower<em>**

"Stupid spa" the marimo cursed.

He followed the sign which said 'Bathrooms' and finally got to said place, it took him about half an hour to find his way there! Thanks to some guy who had accidentally pushed him, he was now covered in mud, from head to toes. And it was getting sticky, specially in his hair, and very uncomfortable. Plus, if the ero-cook saw him, it would never be forgotten, that was for sure.

Zoro looked around and didn't see anyone. Not that he cared, through, but it as indeed more comfortable than sharing the bathroom with other random dudes. However, as he got towards the locker room, he noticed he asn't along.

"Hey, Zoro bro" Franky greeted as he took off his hawaiian shirt and deposited it on a locker. He then rose up his sunglasses. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing" he muttered, turning his back to him as he started to strip.

"Whatever you say, bro" Franky sighed. After all, he was talking to the most anti-social person on the ship. Hell, even Nico Robin as more talkative than him...

After taking off his speedo, he walked towards the shower, started it and got in as the hot water started falling.

Soon, a thin layer of vapour had covered the bathrooms, the steam lightly blocking the men's visibility. Zoro didn't mind, through, and after getting rid of his clothes he entered the shower, with said clothes on his hands.

The swordsman left the clothes under the water for a while, until the mud was removed, then he thre them out and decided to enjoy the nice shower. The hot water was touching his rough skin, making it sensible at touch, and the warm sensation spread all over his body instantly like wildfire, burning through his skin at contact. He didn't even mind the showers were shared, and that he was standing naked in front of his -also nude- nakama.

"So why are you even showering?" he asked.

"Because it's SUPER!" Franky said, as if that was an actual answer.

Zoro just sighed as he turned around to see him. And, as he had thought, Franky was making his usual pose.

"Heh. Whatever you say" Zoro muttered. "Can you pass me that shampoo?" then he clarified. "Pass it, not throwing in a 'super' way"

Franky objected about it, but got the shampoo and got nearer to Zoro to give him said object.

And naturally, he fell.

And naturally, on top of Zoro.

And naturally, their lips met.

And naturally, they accidentally kissed.

And naturally, the kssing intesified as each struggled for domain.

Wait, what?

As soon as Franky's lips met Zoro's, the passion unlocked itself. Their tounges united in a war of saliva that seemed to intensify every passing second. The shipwright seemed to be winning the battle, but Zoro wasn't a bitch, he wasn't going to let himself be domained.

He fought back, unexpectedly grabbing Franky's ass with both his hands, making the cyborg moan in his particular tone.

"OW" Franky let out. Zoro smirked slightly, he _never_ lost a battle.

The kiss re-started. they didn't know the reason, but it had happened and now it was inevitable to continue, it was a moment in which the only thing they could do was continue this lust they had been holding.

Franky's kissing started going down slowly, until he was at Zoro's neck, making the marimo moan internally -no, he wasn't going to moan loudly ever- as he as clearly pleased with Franky's job. After a while of licking and kissing his neck, Franky's mouth returned to Zoro's, as the latter wrapped now his arms around Franky's neck.

As they separated their mouths, Zoro felt something as feeling wrong. He knew it all along, not that this was wrong, but that they were doing something wrong. They were on a public space, what if somebody bursted in? Anyone could see them in plain action, even their nakamas! That was the least any of them wanted...

Franky seemed to have realized that too, since he slowly separated from the swordsman and sat down next to him, the water still hitting his back roughly. After a tense moment of silence, he spoke up.

"Should we go find the others?"

"Yeah" Zoro agreed, and they both stood up and soon left the place.


End file.
